Anniversary
by Shiranai
Summary: November 20 is my anniversary here at FanFiction.Net! A nice story in this about an anniversary that the Digidestined are kinda celebrating. At the end of this, it has 'About the Author' information. This will let anyone know about me...


*Bounces around in joy* It's my one year anniversary at FanFiction.Net! And to think, I didn't think that people would want me around that long at certain times. When I look back on the past year, I see the massive changes that this site has gone through. If you're old enough as an author, you would remember the ranking system that was in place so an author could see their ranking. And if you're old enough again, you would remember the inauguration of the multi-chaptering system. *ponders past* So many things have past to be! Back when I started, there was only roughly ten or so stories a day at this site (at the most) for Digimon. Back then there were few good authors, I would be one of the bad ones. Now there are sometimes fifty stories submitted! The only problem is: There is still a high number of bad' authors! If you look at my stories, you will see that I've improved over the year greatly. Not that I'm saying that I'm the best (not even close), but reviews prove that I'm better than most. Oh, that sounds so pompous...  
  
**Extra Note:** I don't own Digimon or the song I used.  
  
  
  
  
  


Anniversary  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  


  
  
TK smiled happily as he sat in a chair on his balcony. What a nice year, he whispered. The sky was painted with an assortment of colors, coming from all over the spectrum. Trees were losing their leaves by the second, dropping them on the ground. TK looked over to the person next to him. Having fun, Kari?  
  
She sat in a chair next to TK, also gazing at the scenery. Of course, Kari said, getting hold of TK's left hand, I'm with you.  
  
They had been dating for the last seven months, adding to the already wonderful year. One month earlier, the Digidestined had finally defeated Daemon in the Dark Ocean. All of which was only two months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. TK said back.  
  
Everything was at peace for the most part. At this point, it was rare to have a problem Digimon on the loose. The Dark Ocean had basically shut down after the congregating of the Digidestined against MaloMyotismon. What was even better was how Digimon were slowly being excepted for what they are, and are being allowed to exist in the Real World. There was always that one person that caused problems for the Digimon, but they usually were shunned out of the spotlight.  
  
A cold wind suddenly blew across the land, sending chills up Kari's spine. Sensing her discomfort, TK looked back into his room. Hey, Patamon, can you bring up a blanket? he called out to his Digimon.  
  
was the reply from the unlit room, then the sounds of scrounging could be heard. After a brief pause of silence, Patamon flew out holding a large, blue blanket. Here you go! he said, dropping it on TK, then flying back into the warmth that was known as TK's room.  
  
TK said back, unfolding the cloth. It was luckily large enough to cover both Kari and himself, despite the gap between them. Here you go. He tossed one end of the blanket onto Kari, allowing her to adjust it to her liking.  
  
While Kari tucked the blanket around her as best she could, she couldn't help but think about how life was changing so quickly for everyone nowadays. she started, drawing his attention, have I told you good of a boyfriend you are today?  
  
He smiled. Yes, many times.  
  
she beamed back. And I will continue to do so until someone says that I shouldn't. But even then, I won't stop!  
  
You have a flare for the dramatic, you know that? TK questioned.  
  
I got it from you...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Davis fiddled with his pencil with one hand, while the other was busy doing other tasks. Still not fair, he mumbled, sulking in his room. He picked up a picture of the group, both generations, looking at it carefully. Just to the left of Kari was a cutout portion of the picture, though nothing else was altered. Stupid TK, taking Kari away forever, Davis said in a vengeful voice. Letting his anger get the best of him, he tossed the picture, frame and all, against a nearby wall. The action shattered the glass, unknowingly cutting a gash a between himself and Kari. Why won't any other girl find me interesting? It would at least get my mind off of her some of the time! he said with anguish, allowing his head drop to the desk. Doesn't anyone find me interesting?  
  
I do, Davis, said Veemon, walking into the room slowly. Just not in the way you mean.  
  
Yeah, that seems to be the story of my life! he grumbled, his head still on the desk. TK's _so_ lucky! He gets to have the princess, while I'm left for the dish ladies in a restaurant!  
  
Veemon was going to reply, but he heard a muffled beeping coming from Davis' backpack. Wondering what it was, he walked over, opening the bag. Davis picked up his head from the desk as the beeping suddenly got louder. Veemon searched the dirty bag for the source, finally pulling out the D-Terminal. I wonder what the message is, he said quietly, pressing the button to open it. Knowing from experience, he access the e-mail feature of the device. The message popped up, letting the Digimon read it. After skimming it, Veemon spoke, It's about the Teenage Wolves! It's address from Izzy, being sent out to everyone. It says that they're playing a gig tonight in the park in front of the TV station. How did they get permission after the last time they were there?  
  
Good question, Davis said in a level voice, still staring into space. What time? I might want to go.  
  
At seven, the blue Digimon replied.  
  
An hour, Davis let out a sigh with his words. Might as well go, have nothing better to do with my life.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The hour had gone by fast, considering that the fact that no one had anything to do besides Matt. Most of the Digidestined were gathered in the park, some wishing the protective tent-like cover they had before for extra warmth. A stage was already set up, being a leftover from another band that had played a few nights earlier. No one could see Matt or the other band members, but they only figured he was in one of the hidden areas.  
  
TK held Kari in his arms, keeping her warm. Tai wandered around the area with Agumon, receiving the occasional stare. Biyomon perched on a nearby tree above Sora, who was waiting for Matt to come on. Izzy just arrived in the area, so he was still trying to find a place to be situated with Tentomon in mind. Yolei trotted through the crowds with Ken, both getting intrigued looks when their Digimon followed behind. Cody took a seat next to TK and Kari, quickly being joined by Joe, Armadillomon, and Gomamon. The last to arrive was Davis, his arms shoved into his coat pockets, Veemon walking next to him.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, Davis nearly ran into TK and Kari from behind. Growling low enough not to be heard, he walk passed them just out of sight range. Davis stopped next to a tree, only a few feet from a massive speaker. Maybe the sound waves will make me deaf so I can't hear TK speak,' he thought wrathfully. Judging by the fact that crowd growth was leveling off, Davis thought it was almost time for the show. Prepare to be blasted, ears.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Matt tuned his guitar carefully, flicking the stings every once and awhile. When he thought he had it as good as he could possibly get it, he looked up to his band mates. Okay, guys, remember, this is a new song! Don't mess it up! Matt yelled out, giving a lop sided smirk.  
  
Okay. Okay, one said back, walking away with his drumsticks. Just don't yell when we get revenge!  
  
Matt grumbled some incoherent phrases to himself before saying actual words. Let's go out, they're waiting. He got up from his metal seat, taking along his instrument. The other three followed behind, holding what ever they might need while playing. Taking a deep breath, Matt took the first step into view of the crowd, causing an uproar. Everyone took their places, ready to play on Matt's signal. The blond took the microphone into his hand. An instant uproar being caused once more. Okay, everyone, this is a new song I wrote. It's dedicated to the Digidestined that helped me with my problems five years ago! Much of the crowd didn't know what he meant, but they still cheered. Matt looked back to the band members, signaling it was time to start.  
  
The other three started to play slowly, quickly speeding up the tempo. Matt closed his eyes as he began to sing.  
  
_I have come curiously close to the end, down  
Beneath my self-indulgent pitiful hole,  
Defeated, I concede and  
Move closer  
I may find comfort here  
I may find peace within the emptiness  
How pitiful It's calling me..._  
  
Davis let the sound wash over him, despite the overwhelmingness of it all to his senses. Let them never harm me,' he said to himself. Veemon, just to Davis' side, covered his ears and slowly inched away from his partner.  
  
_And in my darkest moment, fetal and weeping  
The moon tells me a secret - my confidant  
As full and bright as I am  
This light is not my own and  
A million light reflections pass over me  
Its source is bright and endless  
She resuscitates the hopeless  
Without her, we are lifeless satellites drifting   
And as I pull my head out I am without one doubt  
Don't wanna be down here feeding my narcissism..._  
  
Yolei clung to Ken, listening to the song carefully. She looked around the park, looking for the fellow Digidestined. Spotting the group around TK and Kari, she continued her search until her eyes fell upon Davis. What's wrong with him?' she thought. His eyes were closed shut, with obvious force involved. His arms drooped to his sides, he wasn't even moving or listening to the song. I should go to him.' Yolei let go of Ken, tapping his shoulder to draw his attention. I'm going to speak to Davis! she yelled, hoping to be heard over the music before leaving for Davis.  
  
_I must crucify the ego before it's far too late  
I pray the light lifts me out  
Before I pine away.  
So crucify the ego, before it's far too late  
To leave behind this place so negative and blind and cynical,  
And you will come to find that we are all one mind  
Capable of all that's imagined and all conceivable..._  
  
Davis kept his eyes closed, wallowing in his depression, and never saw Yolei coming. She tapped his shoulders, getting his attention instantly. he barked.  
  
Get out of your depression! We are so tired to see you just wandering around all quiet and enraged! Yolei knew very well that if she didn't yell, he would never hear her. So stop it!  
  
Why? No girl likes me! No one ever approaches me and they never want me to approach them! Davis yelled back, his anger swelling. Show me one girl that would like me!  
  
_Just let the light touch you  
And let the words spill through  
And let them pass right through  
Bringing out our hope and reason ...  
before we pine away._  
  
Yolei clenched her fist as his words left his mouth. I'm going to hate myself for doing this,' she stated to herself before preparing her actions. She quickly moved forward, so Davis wouldn't be primed, and kissed him passionately. Yolei placed one hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place as he squirmed. Davis suddenly pushed her back, a deep blush covering his face.  
  
What was that! Davis yelled, even though there was a pause between songs.  
  
To prove to you that people will actually kiss you, at least! Yolei yelled back, pointing at him. I don't think-- she stopped when she saw Davis looking away. What are you gawking at? Davis' gaze stayed constant. Giving into his stubbornness, Yolei looked in the direction Davis was so fascinated with. Her eyes went wide as Ken came into view, his eyes doing much the same. Ken, let me explain.  
  
He shook his head, then quickly turned away to run from the area.  
  
Ken, wait, it's not what you think! Davis called out, taking chase.  
  
Oh, what a night! Yolei said, ready to pull out her hair as she followed Davis.  
  
  
As the next song started, TK carefully watched Davis, Ken, and Yolei run, quickly leaving the park limits; Veemon and Hawkmon being in close pursuit. What an interesting year it has been, he stated, walking back to Kari and the others with some sodas. Here you go, TK said, passing them out, even though you wiped out my money supply. He took a seat on the ground next to Kari, bringing her into his arms once again. What an interesting year it has been, indeed, he whispered to himself, pulling Kari into a kiss.  
  
  
  


The End  


  
  
  
Plot? No, not at all! This is what I get for putting this off to the _very last_ second!  
  
As you should know by now, November 20 is my anniversary here at FanFiction.Net. *cheers erupt in the audience* Thank you! Thank you! *blows kisses to those who cheer* Anyway! I promised in the summary that I would have ABOUT THE AUTHOR NOTES (I like all caps)! Are you ready? Do you care? Go!  
  
**About the Author:**  
  
_Name_: (many things) Karl, His Masters Voice, the Powers of Darkness, idiot, God, Not the Voice of Reasoning.  
  
_Birthday_: July 3, 1987  
  
_Height_: 5' 6  
  
_Ethnicity_: Caucasian  
  
_Hair Color_: Red  
  
_Eye Color_: Blue-gray  
  
_What I'm Like: _I tend to be a nice person, unless you're an idiot to me. I'm no what you could call popular in my high school, but people know when to come to me. I usually wear black, but I'm not what you would call a goth (not with my hair). I am a smart' person, almost always getting into honors, unless my science teacher has anything to say about it! I have plenty of friends, including one that's in a band and has a song called Angry Penguins.' This really messes up my mind by having such diverse people behind me in my decisions. *becomes dizzy* I'm quite the clown when people actually listen to me, making Digimon jokes when no one else knows what it's from. An example would be how I put the science goggles on my head and say I'm going to save the world!' while walking around in a funny manner. This always gets people! Oh, and I treasure proper writing skills! If you write really well and don't make too many mistakes grammatically, e-mail me, I'll read your stuff. If you want help with grammar, I'll help, it's in a personality..._  
  
Grade_: 9  
  
_Location_: *laughs* Like I'll give out that info!  
  
_Religion_: Pagan (If you have a problem with that, e-mail me! I'll give you a mouth full about Christianity and other related religions from the Middle East)  
  
_Languages_: English (obviously), Spanish (the very basics), German (reasonably fluent), Japanese (mainly insults and basic phrases)  
  
_Music Type Listened To_: Anything loud and/or depressing!  
  
_Favorite Bands_: Limp Bizkit, Korn, Alien Ant Farm, Tool, Eminem, Orgy, Rob Zombie, ect...  
  
_Favorite Radio Station_: 107.3 WAAF-- The Only Station That Really Rocks! (www.waaf.com)  
  
_Computer_: iMac! I love Macs! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY MAC AWAY! *guards computer* I'll never let them hurt you, iMac... *hugs iMac*_  
  
Games I Play_:  
StarCraft: Brood War-- So much fun!  
Master of Orion 2-- I love galactic domination...  
Heroes 3-- I love medieval games and magic  
Age of Empires-- I want an empire *whimpers*  
Escape Velocity-- a cool, Mac-only game done by Ambrosia Software (www.AmbrosiaSW.com) with space travel, trading, fights, ect  
Escape Velocity: Override-- sequel to Escape Velocity. More space travel, more trading, more fights, more ect...  
Cythera-- Another Ambrosia game that involves magic, mythical creatures, and the saving of a divided nation! (I sound like a commercial)  
  
_My Notes on FanFiction.Net_: Is it my opinion that this site one too many problems? The poor site always had something going on! Why won't you people donate to them!? I did just to help them out so I still have a site to submit to! *cough* Anyway, they've done a reasonably good job despite the problems that would have caused me to DIE!  
  
_My Notes on Fellow Authors_: Who thinks that the bad' authors get a lot of reviews? I notice this. I see authors that don't know how to space properly, don't know how to write names, don't capitalize, and don't seem to have English as their first language (no offense). Yet they get all the reviews! There are some really good authors out there, such Fruitloop Trooper and Lord Archive, that write and they deserve the reviews. If you're wondering why I didn't include Logan, e-mail me, I'll explain!  
  
_My Notes on My Stuff'_: I've been working diligently on the latest chapter of Eternal Night, and it's long so far (over 13,000 words)! Once that will be the end of Part One: Light Within the Darkness, then I'll start the next part. *smiles* Once I finish Eternal Night, I can start with one of several stories that I hope to be really good! More will come on that when the times comes (a long time from now). And I warn you, in the last chapter in Part One of Eternal Night, I kill someone! But do you know who it is? There's the original 12 Digidestined, then Helen (Izzy's wife), the kids of the Digidestined, and Unit Leader Michael (same Michael from the show).   
  
Conversion Factor might be my next series once I finish, but I still don't know. You don't know what it is? Well, if you go to my author page, you'll see! But, for the sake of saying your lazy, I'll give it to you. It's a total rewrite of 02 to my liking, giving the villains of the show more character. That one will be fun!  
  
There are also a lot more planned stories, but I'm running out of time for writing and you could just go to my author page for more info. Well, this was fun while it lasted! I hope to last at least another year just so I can finish all of my plans for you all. *evil laugh* Review this to support me so I know you care! If you're _really_ nice, I'll try to write faster, better, and longer. Do you want that? You should! I have too many ideas...  
  


_Until next year's anniversary..._


End file.
